Principito
by Soffi-k
Summary: ¿Valía la pena continuar sufriendo? ¿Valía la pena continuar sintiendo? ¿Valía la pena seguir respirando? Eran las preguntas que se hacía cada día. La respuesta era simple y clara: No. No valía la pena nada de eso. Porque era un principito destrozado y solitario. Porque el principito había perdido. Y porque era un simple principito al cual habían roto. Royal Pair. YAOI.
1. Emprendimiento

Principito

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.

N/A: Este es el primer fanfic que publico, y decidí escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de PoT, Royal pair (Atobe x Ryoma). Me encanta esa pareja pero vi muy pocos fanfic sobre ellos en español, por lo que me motivó a escribirlo. Realmente espero que les guste!

Advertencias:

-Yaoi. Si no les gusta, por favor, absténgase de leer.

-Intentos de suicidio.

-Angustia. (Remarco en angustia porque realmente será angustioso xd)

-Groserías.

-Es posible que en algunos capítulos suba el rating a T+ o M.

Si siguen leyendo esto a pesar de las advertencias, queda bajo responsabilidad de ustedes ^^

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!

_Sufrimiento. Ryoma estaba muy familiarizado con aquella palabra. No en vano lo sentía todos los días de su vida. Hace unos cuantos años atrás no entendía lo que era el sufrimiento, porque una cosa es saber la definición y otra muy diferente es vivirlo en carne propia. _

_Ryoma odiaba sentirse tan débil, inútil, indefenso, ya ni siquiera poseía voluntad. Y por esto se odiaba aún más, porque en otros tiempos hubiera luchado, costara lo que costara hubiera luchado hasta ganar. Pero este no era el caso y se sentía aun peor por haber perdido la esperanza en sí mismo. Sentía asco de su ser, tan destruido que despertarse cada mañana era una increíblemente difícil tarea para él. _

_Ya nada le quedaba, estaba solo sin contar con el apoyo de nadie. Empezaba a creer que no valía la pena seguir en este mundo tan doloroso en cual nada le importaba. Quería escapar y dejar de sentir y pensar. Hasta respirar le costaba. _

_Su vida no tenía sentido. Al menos él lo consideraba así. ¿Valía la pena continuar sufriendo? ¿Valía la pena continuar sintiendo? ¿Valía la pena seguir respirando? Eran las preguntas que se hacía cada día. La respuesta era simple y clara: No. No valía la pena nada de eso. Porque era un principito destrozado y solitario. Porque el principito había perdido. Y porque era un simple principito al cual habían roto._

* * *

-¿Escucharon los rumores?- Murmurando en voz baja, una de las tantas enfermeras del hospital central de San Francisco les preguntaba a sus otras compañeras de trabajo.

-Claro que sí, todos están hablando de ello. Es imposible no enterarse.- Una de ellas le contestó, remarcando lo obvio que era.

-No deberíamos estar hablando de esto. El jefe dijo que no perdonaría comentarios innecesarios- Advirtió otra.

Sin importarle el comentario de la última, otra de las enfermeras se inmiscuyó en la conversación.

-¿Sobre lo del hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen? No creo que haya nadie en San Francisco, es más, ni en Estados Unidos que no sepa sobre eso.

-Obviamente. Desde que Echizen es tan famoso es imposible esconder el hecho de lo sucedido con su hijo.

-Sí, pero todavía no entiendo porque un niño tan bien cuidado intentaría—

-¡Hey! Ustedes, basta de cuchicheos y concéntrense en sus trabajos- Miriam, la jefa del área de enfermería las interrumpió. – ¡Par de cotillas molestas!-

Ser jefa del área de enfermería no era nada fácil. Miriam lo sabía de sobra. Pero le encantaba su trabajo, y tener que aguantar a enfermeras cotillas como esas era solo un pequeño problemilla insignificante en su trabajo. A menos claro, que gracias a sus bocotas lograran arruinar su objetivo. Y aunque no pudiera asegurarlo, sabía de qué esta vez, no exactamente solo por los chismes que corrían de boca en boca de las enfermeras del hospital, sino que en todos los canales de televisión, radios, gacetas y todo medio de comunicación norteamericano pasaban la misma noticia una y otra vez: El hijo de Echizen Nanjiroh cometió un intento de suicidio. ¿Por qué esto interfería en el trabajo de Miriam? Porque influía gravemente en el estado emocional de su paciente, impidiendo que el trabajo de la enfermera se cumpliera a la perfección.

Además, desde la semana que habían ingresado al adolescente con las muñecas desgarradas, Miriam no había podido despegarse de él, parecía tan frágil y débil que le costaba no apretujarlo contra su pecho hasta hartarse.

Tres días después de su ingreso al hospital, el chico por fin había despertado exitosamente, sin ningún problema. Esto claramente después de haber sido examinado por los doctores. Al parecer no estaría más de dos semanas en el hospital.

La jefa de las enfermeras no podía estar más que alegre de enterarse de aquello. Aquel chico estaría bien. Y no le sorprendió cuando la pusieron a cargo de su cuidado. Sin dudarlo mucho, decidió que podría hacerle una visita al hijo de Echizen Nanjiroh antes de lo previsto. Pero lo que escuchó al escabullirse a su habitación la dejó descolocada.

-_¿Así que todavía sigo vivo? Será que siempre tendré mala suerte…- En casi un murmullo inaudible Echizen Ryoma, con tan solo 15 años, comentó devastado._

Miriam preocupada, entró rápidamente a la habitación, para encontrarse con un adolescente de hermosos ojos de color avellana y una cabellera azabache lisa. Si no fuera porque el chico trataba de quitarse el vendaje de sus muñecas, hubiera quedado cautivada por la apariencia de Ryoma.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta él y detenerlo. Estando recién recuperado tampoco es que tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para pelear mucho. Pero en sus ojos denotaba lo furioso que estaba. O más bien lo frustrado que estaba.

La enfermera no tardó mucho en deducir que más que frustración o furia, lo que sentía el Echizen era una gran angustia difícil de borrar.

Ella debido a su instinto maternal lo abrazó, tratando de transmitirle su fuerza. No se conocían, pero Miriam tenía hijos y sabía lo que sentiría si uno de ellos estuviera en la posición de Ryoma. La había cautivado e instantáneamente había activado su instinto maternal.

El Echizen, no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba mirando a la nada con ojos vacíos.

-Por dios. Debes haber sufrido mucho.- Le susurraba ella.

Ryoma no fue capaz de articular nada, estaba cansado de todo y no tenía ganas de pelear más.

Desde ese día, Miriam se había encargado de visitar todos los días a Ryoma, logrando que aunque sea, el muchacho le hablase con simples palabras como 'si' 'no' 'de acuerdo' , cosas simples, pero que para la enfermera era un gran avance.

Y hoy, como todos los otros días de la semana, le haría una pequeña visita matutina al jovencito.

-Ryoma, traigo tu desayuno.- Miriam golpeó ligeramente la puerta de la habitación del Echizen y sin esperar la respuesta, atravesó la puerta.

Encontrarse con un Ryoma tan tranquilo fue algo realmente sorprendente. Siempre con el ceño fruncido y o indiferente, el azabache nunca demostraba lo que sentía. Y verlo allí, con tanta paz, esbozando _casi_ una sonrisa. Casi porque no llegaba a ser una sonrisa, era una simple mueca, pero que para Miriam era una señal de que algo bueno le acababa de pasar al chico.

-Me voy de Estados Unidos.

La enfermera quedó estupefacta por un momento. Después procesó la información. Y al fin pudo entender el porqué de tanta tranquilidad en el chico.

Irse de Estados Unidos significaría que Ryoma podría alejarse de todo aquello que lo lastimase. Una vía de escape rápido para su dolor. En estos pocos días que había estado con Ryoma, había podido entenderlo un poco sin que el adolescente le contase cosas. Podía ser muy reservado e indiferente, pero seguía siendo un humano, un niño. Sea lo que sea que le hubiera pasado, debía de haber sido muy doloroso. Y huir de lo que nos duele, a veces es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

-Cuídate mucho, príncipe.- La enfermera le sonrió afectivamente antes de dejarle la bandeja de desayuno en el regazo del chico.

Salió lentamente del cuarto con solo un pensamiento en mente: ¡Buena suerte, Echizen Ryoma!

* * *

Parecía prisionero del hospital con guardias —contratados personalmente por su padre— que no le permitían ni asomarse fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Estaba totalmente frustrado. Todo le había salido mal: primero su intento de suicidio había fallado, segundo este hecho había hecho encolerizar a su padre de tal manera que había jurado nunca más dejarlo solo. Tercero, no tenía a Karupin, su amado gato que siempre lo acompañaba, y estaba seguro de que en casa nadie se acordaría de alimentarlo. Solo podía esperar que fuera a la casa de los vecinos y pescar algunos trozos de comida.

El aburrimiento lo estaba matando, pero no se atrevía a prender la televisión, sabía lo que aparecería en cada canal televisivo y simplemente no podría aguantar verlo.

Lo único que relativamente lo mantenía vivo del aburrimiento eran las extensas charlas que la jefa de enfermeras, Miriam, le daba cada vez que venía a comprobar su estado. Esa mujer que al principio consideraba una molestia, de a poco se fue adaptando a su forma de ser, llegando a apreciarla. Aunque nunca admitiría aquello en voz alta.

Un golpecito en su puerta lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Con un simple 'pase' la puerta se abrió mostrando a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-Madre…

-Ryoma ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada ya? Te noto un poco pálido ¿seguro que estas alimentándote bien?- Echizen Rinko hablaba atolondradamente mientras que se acercaba con apuro hacia su hijo.

Apenas llegó al lado de su hijo, pasó su mano por la frente del azabache comprobando su temperatura. Al ver que no tenía fiebre, soltó un gran suspiro, se sentó haciéndose un lugarcito en la cama de Ryoma.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, por un momento pensé que—

-Madre ¿Acaso papá te dio permiso para venir a verme? No creo que le guste saber que su esposa desobedece sus órdenes- La interrumpió Ryoma hablándole en un tono sarcástico.

Rinko se vio dolida ante las palabras de su hijo. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que Nanjiroh era demasiado estricto hasta con su propia esposa y su propio hijo. El hecho de que Ryoma hubiera intentado suicidarse había causado que todo el mundo hablara de ello y se pregunten por los motivos. Esto podría manchar el nombre de los Echizen siendo que Nanjiroh —el líder de la familia— es un millonario empresario y ex mejor tenista del mundo, todo lo ocurrente a él o a su familia le concernía a todo Estados Unidos, el país de residencia de los Echizen.

-Sabes que solo nos preocupamos por tu bien, hijo. Moriría se te llegase a pasar algo.- Con ojos casi llorosos, sostuvo la mano de su hijo.

-Hn.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un segundo, pero Rinko decidió interrumpirlo. –Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.- El azabache se sorprendió un poco de lo que su madre dijo de repente.

No hizo falta que dijera nada a su madre para saber que el jovencito estaba interesado en lo que podría estar por decirle Rinko.

-Quiero que vayas a vivir a Japón por un tiempo.

Ryoma agrandó los ojos. ¿Irse a Japón? Sabía que sus padres eran originalmente habían nacido en Japón y después decidieron venir a vivir a San Francisco. ¿Pero irse él a vivir a Japón cuando no conocía nada ni a nadie allí?

-¡¿No me digas que esta es la excusa de papá para deshacerse de mí?!- Más que tristeza, sintió un profundo odio por su padre.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo tiene que ver con tu padre? Esta es mi idea, porque te conozco más que nadie. Y sé que estás sufriendo por algo que lamentablemente se me escapa. No por nada intentarías suicidarte, y aunque no lo creas, a tu padre casi le da un ataque cuando te vio en tu cuarto, con las muñecas cortadas.

El chico no podía creer lo de su padre. Su madre siempre tendía a exagerar cuando quería animar a las personas. Pero aun así, la idea de Japón, había empezado a parecerle interesante.

-Ryoma, quiero encuentres tu propio camino. Y si aquí solo sufres, no me importaría mandarte a cualquier otra parte del mundo con tal que vuelvas a ser ese niño tan tierno y feliz que solías ser antes.

Ryoma se lo pensó seriamente. Ir a Japón significaba grandes cambios. Cambios que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar. Sería un nuevo mundo para él, y decir que no le asustaba un poco la idea estaría mintiendo.

Pero por otra parte, podría huir y alejarse de todo lo que lo hacía sufrir. No tendría que preocuparse por los murmullos y cuchicheos sobre él más, ni tener que cuidarse de las molestas cámaras de los paparazzi que lo perseguían por doquier. Tampoco tendría que actuar como el hijo perfecto ni estar bajo las estrictas reglas de Nanjiroh. Y sobre todo, no lo vería a _él._ Sería como liberar a un pájaro de su jaula.

De repente la idea le parecía muy excitante.

-Supongo que iría yo solo a Japón, ¿cierto?- El azabache le preguntó expectante a su madre.

Ella solo asintió y procedió a darle más información. –Tengo una muy buena amiga japonesa que gustosa te recibiría en su casa. Irás a la escuela Seishun Gakuen, en la cual tiene un increíble club de tenis a cargo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki Sumire, la antigua entrenadora de tu padre. Por el idioma no tienes que preocuparte, como tienes un conocimiento básico en el japonés, no tendrás problemas para entender lo necesario y de a poco irás perfeccionando el idioma. Además, que tu prima Nanako está estudiando en Japón, podrán reunirse cuando quieran.

Rinko parecía muy emocionada con la idea de su hijo yendo a Japón. Y Ryoma tampoco parecía insatisfecho con que le contaba su madre.

Después de contarle un montón de cosas más sobre Japón a su hijo. Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Ryoma no pudo evitar pensar en la pregunta del millón.

-¿Le contaste a esa amiga japonesa sobre— mi situación?- Tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, logró formular la pregunta.

Su madre no dijo nada por unos momentos y solo se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente. Con esa simple mirada, respondía a la pregunta de Ryoma.

El chico bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de que una persona desconocida que posiblemente podría acogerlo si es que iba a Japón supiera de lo ocurrido.

-Ella es una mujer inteligente y cariñosa. Nunca le contaría los detalles de tu vida privada a nadie más. Pero es algo que debía saber si es que irás a Japón. Aunque te enojes o no, no quiero que te vuelva a suceder nada.

Básicamente se lo había contado para que lo cuidase en reemplazo de Rinko mientras estuviera en Japón.

Quería decirle a su madre que no necesitaba niñera, pero sabía que sería discutir en vano.

-Como sea. ¿Cuándo podría ir a Japón?

-Veo que ya tomaste una decisión.- Le dijo Rinko contenta de que a Ryoma le gustara la idea.

-No era muy difícil decidirme. Entre quedarme aquí con los gorilas de papá siguiéndome hasta cuando tengo que ir al baño o ir a Japón y ser libre hay una gran diferencia.

Rinko le sacudió el cabello y sonrió viendo que su hijo estaba un poco mejor.

-Cuando quieras. Kyoko está esperando a que la llame para confirmarle la fecha de tu viaje.

-¿Si te dijera que quiero irme ya mismo que me dirías?

-Que el vuelo sale en una hora.

Ryoma sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, saltando de su cama para quitarse la bata del hospital y cambiarse de ropa.

Rinko observó alegre el estado de su hijo. Había sufrido mucho cuando vio cómo su pequeño era cargado por Nanjiroh para llevarlo al hospital con urgencia. No había podido verlo antes porque los paparazzi como siempre, irrumpían en los peores momentos. Y definitivamente por nada del mundo dejaría que esa gentuza interfiriera en la vida de su hijo.

Verlo si bien, no del todo contento, pero si motivado, le daba esperanza a Rinko de que algún día Ryoma volviera a ser feliz.

-Te espero afuera. Ya preparé tus maletas así que solo preocúpate por cambiarte rápido para que vayamos al aeropuerto.

* * *

No sabía exactamente como su madre había logrado conseguir que le den el alta del hospital, pero le estaba agradecido.

Debido a que los insistentes paparazzi seguían esperándolo fuera del hospital, tuvieron que salir por la puerta trasera del hospital con la ayuda de la enfermera Miriam, quien los escoltó hasta el auto que aguardaba esperándolos en una esquina.

Subieron inmediatamente al auto después de meter la maleta de Ryoma en el baúl del auto. Su madre le dio la dirección del aeropuerto al conductor. Y los dos soltando un suspiro se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Ryoma no estaba nervioso para nada, es más, estaba deseoso de llegar ya a Japón y liberarse de todo el estrés que tenía. La oportunidad que le había dado Rinko era de oro y estaba decidido a aprovecharla al máximo. No permitiría que nadie interfiriera con su escape. Para el azabache, el solo hecho de alejarse de San Francisco era un gran alivio.

Muchos podrían considerarlo un cobarde por huir en vez de enfrentar sus problemas. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sería un cobarde, pero un cobarde libre de preocupaciones. Lo único que ahora podía desear es que Japón realmente fuera el camino correcto a seguir y que no volviera a tropezar con una piedra. Pero no volvería a caer en el mismo abismo. De eso estaba seguro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, después de todo solo estaba a veinte minutos del hospital. Había llegado con una ventaja de media hora.

Su madre lo acompañó en todo el proceso de embargue y espera. Advirtiéndole de las cosas que tendría que tener en cuenta en Japón y que debía cuidarse muy bien de sí mismo. Le comentaba que Estados Unidos era muy diferente a Japón y que debía acostumbrarse a las normas de allá. Por último le recordaba que en cualquier momento podía hablarla si necesitaba algo, que no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudarlo, y en caso de que ella no estuviera disponible, siempre podría hablar con Atobe Kyoko, su amiga japonesa quien lo recibiría gustosa en su casa.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de irse, Rinko no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas. Su pequeño se iba por un buen tiempo después de haber sufrido tanto por motivos que desconocía. Poco podía hacer por él, más que desearle suerte y rogar a dios que le deparase un buen futuro. Como ultima despedida, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Disfruta el viaje y ¡buena suerte!- Le gritó mientras veía irse a su hijo.

Ryoma en ningún momento miró hacia atrás. Solo saludó con su mano a Rinko y desapareció para meterse en el avión que lo llevaría a Japón.

Ubicándose en su asiento correspondiente, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se colocó sus auriculares en los oídos. Miró por la ventanita del avión antes de despegar y murmuró casi inaudiblemente –Hasta la vista.

* * *

El viaje a Japón había sido agotador, además de que había tenido que tomar un autobús para llegar hasta Kantou, la ciudad donde la amiga de su madre vivía.

La ciudad era bastante bonita y silenciosa, no como en San Francisco que el ruido y la acumulación de gente era bastante. Lo único que podía encontrar molesto era como la gente se quedaba observándolo. Tenía rasgos japoneses, por lo que se preguntaba qué es lo que tanto les sorprendía.

No tardó mucho en llegar al centro de la ciudad y tomar un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de Kyoko Atobe. No le costó tanto darle las indicaciones al chofer como había pensado que le costaría en un principio.

-¿Extranjero?- Preguntó repentinamente el chofer.

Ryoma se preguntaba de nuevo si realmente parecía extranjero.

-Si.

-Últimamente no están viniendo muchos extranjeros. Sorprende en estos tiempos ver a extranjeros por estos lugares.

Empezaba a comprenderlo un poco. Pero realmente no creía que se viera como extranjero.

-¿Se dirige a la mansión de los Atobe?- Inquirió el taxista.

¿Mansión de los Atobe? Su madre nunca le comentó que su amiga viviera en una mansión. No le parecía algo relativamente importante, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si Rinko no le habría escondido algunos otros detalles.

-Si. ¿Los conoce?- Le preguntó al chofer.

-Oh, como no conocerlos. Son los amos y señores de casi todo Japón. El señor y la señora Atobe son dueños de las más grandes empresas multimillonarias de todo Japón, e incluso de empresas de otros países del mundo. Incluso su hijo Atobe Keigo es famoso debido a ser un gran jugador de tenis a pesar de seguir todavía en la secundaria.

Un momento. ¿Dijo hijo? ¡Su madre nunca le había comentado sobre esto! Una cosa era convivir con adultos y otra cosa era convivir con otro adolescente con el que tuviera que tratar. Y él definitivamente no quería tener que socializar un joven rico sin modales, que seguro sería por lo que contaba todo el chofer. Además de que no le interesaba llevarse bien con el chico por más hijo que sea de la persona que lo recibiría en su casa.

-Joven. ¡Joven!- Un grito hizo salir de sus pensamientos al Echizen. Y disculpándose perezosamente, pagó el dinero correspondiente por el viaje.

Después de bajar del auto, se quedó pasmado un segundo al ver la gran mansión de los Atobe.

Gigante se quedaba corto al ver la mansión. Por lo menos debía ser una mansión de cuatro pisos. El patio, que más bien parecía un parque, poseía una pileta, una fuente, un puente, y un hermoso jardín decorado lleno de flores. A pesar de ser de noche, no tenía dificultades para observar bien la mansión ya que tenía una instalación de luces de increíble calidad.

Decidió moverse de allí y entrar a la mansión donde seguro que la amiga de su madre lo esperaba.

Tuvo que recorrer un gran tramo hasta llegar a la puerta central de la mansión. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, una mano agarró su antebrazo impidiéndoselo.

-Oi, ¿quién demonios eres?- Una voz grave susurró en su oído causando un escalofrió en el azabache.

Sacudió su brazo para liberarse del agarre del otro y le contestó con otra pregunta. –Lo correcto sería presentarte primero antes de pedir el nombre de otra persona.- Ryoma habló con un japonés fluido.

-Tienes agallas como para hablarme así a mí, a Atobe Keigo amo y señor de esta casa- Prepotentemente se presentó.

Este debía de ser el hijo de Kyoko Atobe, dedujo Ryoma. Había acertado en que definitivamente no podría llevarse bien con un chico tan mimado como este. Recién se conocían y no podía evitar pensar lo molesto que le parecía.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Atobe Keigo, Ryoma le dijo, -Echizen Ryoma, su nuevo huésped.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a dirigirse al timbre sin esperar la respuesta de Atobe. No era por mala educación, simplemente estaba cansado y no soportaría tener que aguantarse a alguien tan pesado en esos momentos.

-Echizen Ryoma ¿eh? Veo que necesitas una lección de modales antes de entrar aquí.

Ryoma nunca pudo haber esperado lo que ocurrió a continuación.

El azabache para su edad sí que era bajo y un poco más delgado de lo normal, pero no tanto como para que alguien lo alzase con un solo brazo.

Por eso, cuando Keigo lo alzó con un solo brazo por su cintura y se lo colocó como bolsa de papas en su hombro, realmente lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Sin contenerse comenzó a patalear, insultando a Atobe y diciéndole que lo ponga de nuevo en el suelo. Pero este aun así no le hacía caso. Keigo continuó caminando un rato hacia un destino desconocido para Ryoma.

Atobe se paró frente a la pileta de su patio y le dijo a Ryoma, -A ver si aprendes a respetar a tus mayores, gatito- Sonriendo divertidamente, Keigo arrojó al chico a la pileta.

Ryoma mientras se hundía lentamente en el fondo de la pileta no podía dejar de maldecir a Atobe Keigo.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ^^


	2. Inesperadas sorpresas

Principito

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen._

_Advertencias:_

_-Yaoi. Si no les gusta, por favor, absténgase de leer._

_-Este fic es un AU._

_-Intentos de suicidio._

_-Angustia._

_-Groserías._

_-Es posible que en algunos capítulos suba el rating a T+ o M._

_-Muerte de un personaje._

_N/A: Primero que nada, quería agradecer a las personas que marcaron a ese fic como favorito o lo siguieron, realmente muchas gracias, me motiva a escribir más ^^ Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fanfic. Me esforcé mucho al escribirlo así que espero que les guste. _

* * *

Miraba el techo distraídamente, tratando de contar las horas que habían pasado desde que había despertado. Incapaz de contar las horas exactas, debido a la pérdida de memoria del cual había sido víctima después del _desafortunado _accidente de la piscina, giró su cuerpo al lado opuesto de la cama enfrentando al grande balcón que había en la habitación.

Por supuesto que no tenía idea en la cama de quien estaba, ni mucho menos en la habitación de quien, pero suponía que obviamente debía de ser de alguno de los residentes de la mansión de los Atobe.

Mirando incrédulamente las sabanas de seda suave que lo cubrían, quedó más no impresionado sino un poco escéptico ante el hecho de pensar que los de esta familia no eran más que unos ricachones sin sentido del ahorro de dinero. Y no es que su familia fuera de las típicas avaras que no quisieran desperdiciar ni una sola moneda demás, ni mucho menos, era una familia evidentemente de mucho dinero y clase, pero a los Echizen nunca les había poseer tan llamativas cosas como lo era la mansión de los Atobe.

Lamentablemente para Ryoma, su primera impresión de los Atobe no era precisamente la mejor, no cuando Atobe Keigo sin siquiera conocerlo del todo se había encargado de darle tal bienvenida.

Está bien, Ryoma admitía haber sido quizás un poco descortés a la hora de presentarse, pero esa era su personalidad natural, era antisocial y no sabía cómo comportarse adecuadamente con los demás, mucho menos con desconocidos. ¡Pero aquello no le daba derecho a que lo tuviera que arrojar a la piscina de la nada!

Ryoma nunca supo nadar, sus padres habían intentado incontables veces enseñarle a nadar, —no personalmente precisamente—, contratándole profesores tras profesores profesionales en cuanto a la natación, pero nada. Simplemente nunca pudo aprender a nadar. Hecho por el cual, si alguien lo arrojaba a una pileta llena de agua, honda, y sin poder tocar el suelo con los pies, era obvio lo que podría ocurrir. Así que no fue nada sorprendente cuando evidentemente se ahogó, siendo llevado por la inconsciencia cuando a falta de oxígeno tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar y el agua se acumuló inmediatamente en su boca.

Y por ello, ahora estaba recostado sobre una cama desconocida, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y temblando por el frío de haber sido tirado a una pileta llena de agua fría en pleno invierno.

Ryoma se preguntaba porque simplemente no murió ahogado en la pileta. Su vida habría terminado rápidamente y sin tener que ahora aguantarse el dolor de cabeza y los temblores que lo atacaban cada dos segundos. Además de que se cumpliría lo que no pudo finalizar en San Francisco…

-Suerte de mierda que me tocó.- Murmuró mientras que volvía a su posición anterior mientras que miraba al techo.

Sabía que tendría que levantarse e ir a presentarse decentemente a los Atobe. Pero realmente no tenía los ánimos ni las ganas de hacer eso por el momento. Decidiendo que podría dormir un poco, se acomodó al lado contrario del balcón, poniendo su cuerpo de costado, listo para dormir.

-¡AH!- Gritó el pelinegro alterado.

Dos pares de ojos marrones lo miraban fijamente arrodillado al lado de su cama.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!- Le preguntó Ryoma alterado.

El hombre junto a su cama ni se inmutó ante el tono alterado de Ryoma, simplemente parpadeó dos veces y siguió observándolo fijamente.

Hombros anchos, cuerpo definitivamente bien trabajado, mandíbula cuadrada, y una altura que si bien no podía saberla exactamente por la posición en la que estaba, se notaba que era demasiado alto. Definitivamente tenía una estructura grande y masculina, terminó de analizar el pelinegro.

Exasperándose por la inexpresividad y el silencio del hombre junto a él, se preparó para gritarle de nuevo en busca de una explicación. Tener a alguien en tu cuarto —que en realidad no era su cuarto— mirándote fijamente desde vaya a saber cuándo, no era nada normal. _Para nada normal, _pensó Ryoma.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Ryoma esperando una respuesta que empezaba a creer que nunca llegaría, y el otro simplemente mirándolo como lo hizo desde que el pelinegro lo vio.

El Echizen estaba a punto de realmente salirse de sus casillas. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con tal escena.

Inesperadamente, el hombre junto a él se paró de la nada, y lentamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de él. Y Ryoma quedó aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su estado de estupefacción, rápidamente decidió contestar al llamado. –Pase.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una mucama trayendo una bandeja con lo que suponía sería el desayuno.

-Disculpe la molestia joven amo, aquí le traigo su desayuno.- En un perfecto japonés, la mujer dejó la bandeja en su cama, dando una pequeña reverencia antes de volverse a la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de él.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Podría decirme que hora es?

La mucama se dio la vuelta mientras que observaba el pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca antes de decírselo. –Son las 10:30 AM- Le respondió dándole una pequeña reverencia de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Ah, antes de olvidarlo. Su ropa se encuentra en estos momentos en la lavandería, se la devolveremos en cuanto esté limpia y seca.- Ahora sí, la mucama se retiró.

¿_Entonces qué diablos tenía puesto? _Apresuradamente Ryoma observó su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que tenía una camisa puesta, que claramente no era suya, y su bóxer.

Estaba algo agradecido que al menos no le hubieran sacado su bóxer. Alguno de los empleados de la mansión debía haberse encargado de su ropa, pero aun así no se sentía para nada cómodo con la idea de alguien quitándole la ropa, y por lo tanto en el proceso rozando su cuerpo. La simple idea le daba escalofríos. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar los malos pensamientos.

Miró la bandeja con desayuno que hace unos momentos habían depositado en la cama e inspeccionó lo que había en ella.

Tostadas, mermeladas de distintos sabores, un té, y un vaso de jugo y otro de agua.

No era muy diferente de lo que se desayunaba en Estados Unidos. Pero él casi nunca desayunaba por el simple hecho de que si comía en las mañanas le venían nauseas.

No quería quedar descortés dejando de lado el desayuno, pero realmente no creía poder comer algo, menos con lo ocurrido el día de ayer. No se sentía de todo bien y obligarse a comer definitivamente no le ayudaría en nada. Por lo tanto decidió no desayunar.

Después del incidente con el hombre que apareció de la nada a su lado, el sueño se le quitó de inmediato. Así que volver a dormir no era una opción.

¿Debería salir de la habitación? Porque realmente no le encontraba motivo por el cual quedarse en la habitación desconocida, pero estaba algo indeciso sobre si debía presentarse o recorrer la mansión o simplemente quedarse allí en ese cuarto y tratar de descansar un poco más aunque no tuviera sueño. Meditó unos momentos y decidió que ya era tiempo de presentarse como correspondía. No podría esconderse todo el día en esta habitación.

Con pasos decididos se dirigió hasta la puerta solo para caer en cuenta de que todavía estaba en bóxer. Y no tenía más ropa que la camisa que le habían prestado, y definitivamente no saldría medio desnudo.

Que problemático que resultaba todo. Estaba muriéndose del aburrimiento en esa habitación, quería salir cuanto antes a pesar de que antes era todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado y la sensación de no poder salir cuando quisiera lo molestaba bastante. Sabía que no le convenía esperar por su ropa, ya que de seguro que hasta que terminaran de lavar, secar, planchar y todo lo que los empleados hicieran, se demorarían más de la cuenta, y no creía que tuviera la suficiente paciencia como para esperar aquello.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto entero cuando sus ojos cayeron en algo preciso: un armario. Era enorme, y apostaba a que allí debía haber ropa, era un hecho de que debía haber ropa. Fue inmediatamente a buscar, solo para encontrar que evidentemente, había ropa, y por suerte, era de hombre. Aunque el tamaño era demasiado grande para él.

Ryoma tenía un complejo por el tamaño de su cuerpo, ya que a sus quince años en vez de tener una altura promedia a su edad, era más bajo de lo normal y definitivamente su cuerpo no era muy fibroso ni mucho menos musculoso. Era un tema bastante delicado para él, así que no le gustaba hablar de ello. Pero viendo como la ropa que había le doblaba en tamaño había logrado herir un poco el orgullo masculino del Echizen. Terminó eligiendo un pantalón al azar y se vistió.

No a gusto con el hecho de que el pantalón le quedase tan _suelto y largo_, Ryoma abrió la puerta de la habitación antes de salir al pasillo.

Observó un poco el terreno donde estaba, y vio como en un solo pasillo había muchas otras puertas —por no decir miles— a lo largo. No tenía intenciones de investigarlas así que decidió bajar directamente por la escalera de hormigón por la que suponía que lo llevaría a la planta baja (siendo que estaba en el primer piso de la mansión).

Decir que la escalera era larga era decir poco, parecía interminable, y lo hacía preguntarse si era necesario tanta longitud. Cosas de ricos, seguro. Terminó de bajar la escalera sosteniéndose los pantalones sueltos, agotado. Después de todo, ayer había sido un día muy pesado y no estaba del todo recuperado.

-Malditos ricachones, haciendo cosas innecesarias.- Se quejaba Ryoma haciendo referencia a la escalera. No podía evitar jadear un poco.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de la escalera hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar de la mansión. Pero cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta de la sala de estar, fue golpeado por la misma puerta al ser abierta por otra persona.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó al sentir el impacto de la puerta contra su nariz precisamente.

Cerró los ojos por instinto y comenzó a frotar su nariz y palparla para comprobar que no estuviera sangrando. Al percatarse de que no tenía nada, simplemente suspiró y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una figura familiar.

-¡Ah!- Gritó por tercera vez en la mañana el pelinegro.

El hombre que lo observaba fijamente cuando despertó en la mañana estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente de nuevo.

-Creo que deberías alejarte Kabaji, al parecer mi pequeño huésped se siente intimidado por tu presencia.

Esa voz molesta Ryoma la podía reconocer desde lejos. Era el bastardo que lo había arrojado a la piscina ayer. Ryoma no podía creer que tantos sucesos horribles le sucedieran en el mismo día.

Gruñendo un poco ante las obviamente maliciosas palabras de Atobe, Ryoma advirtió como Kabaji se alejaba de él sentándose en la mesa en la que se encontraba Atobe Keigo con otras personas desconocidas desayunando.

-Chicos, les presento al gatito, estará hospedándose en esta casa por un tiempo, así que se los quería presentar.- Presentó Keigo.

Volviendo a gruñir, Ryoma esta vez le contestó.

-Deberías abstenerte de darle apodos a alguien que apenas conoces, idiota.- El pelinegro incapaz de contenerse, dejó salir un insulto en la última parte de su oración.

Todas las otras personas que estaban sentadas comenzaron a reírse de Atobe, incrédulos de que alguien realmente pudiera insultar frente a frente a Keigo Atobe.

Claramente esto le molestó al castaño (1), pero optó por tranquilizarse y no perder los estribos ante el recién llegado y sus acompañantes.

-Como sea gatito. Tengo el no tan agradable honor de invitarte a nuestro desayuno.

_¿Entonces por qué rayos me invita?_ Pensaba Ryoma exasperadamente.

Iba a rechazar la propuesta, pero su estómago rugió inesperadamente, contestando por sí solo.

-Veo que no rechazarás la propuesta.- Habló Atobe burlescamente.

El Echizen no pudo más que sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

Se sentó en la punta opuesta de Atobe, y se sentó olvidando por un momento la tarea de buscar su ropa.

-¿Atobe, esa no es tu ropa?- Uno de los acompañantes de Atobe que tenía pelo azul y gafas le preguntó casi afirmándolo.

El castaño pareció inspeccionar la ropa del chico para después terminar de afirmarlo.

-Efectivamente. Ayer el gatito cayó accidentalmente en la piscina ahogándose en el proceso, por lo que tuve que prestarle ropa mía ya que se había empapado entero y no encontraba en ninguna parte su maleta con ropa.

-No puedo creerlo. Atobe Keigo preocupándose por el estado de otra persona al punto de prestarle su ropa. ¿Será el fin del mundo?- Otro de ellos, un pelirrojo contó incrédulo.

Ryoma por otra parte, se estaba aguantando la sarta de insultos que aparecían por su mente para decirlas. El maldito que casi lo mataba lo inculpaba de haberse caído él solito. Encima seguía con el apodo de gatito. Definitivamente Ryoma había llegado al límite.

-¡Qué dejes de decirme gatito! ¡Estúpido rey mono!- Vociferó el pelinegro captando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Te atreves a decirme rey mono?! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Debería haber dejado ahogándote en la piscina!- Atobe golpeó sus puños contra la mesa donde estaban desayunando.

-¡Si, deberías haberlo hecho así no tendría que ver tu estúpida cara de mono en estos momentos!

-¡¿Cara de mono?! ¡Parece que no aprendiste la lección después del chapuzón de ayer, mocoso del diablo!

-¡¿Por qué debería aprender la lección de un estúpido rey mono?!

Antes de que Keigo pudiera contestarle algo más, risas llenaron la sala dejando atónitos a los dos que peleaban.

-Este crio me agrada, nunca esperé ver el momento donde alguien se atreviera a llegar tan lejos como llamarte rey mono- Comentó riéndose el peli azul de anteojos.

Los otros simplemente se quedaron riendo hasta que lagrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

-¡No considero esto algo de lo que reírse!- Vociferó Atobe después de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Vamos Atobe, tienes que admitir que el chico tiene agallas.

-Lo que sea.- Gruñó el castaño enfadado.

Ryoma estaba feliz de haberlo dejado en vergüenza frente a sus acompañantes.

-Por cierto, todavía no nos presentamos. Yo soy Yuushi Oshitari, estudiante y compañero de Atobe de Hyotei.- El peli azul se presentó cortésmente.

-Gakuto Mukahi, también del Hyotei. Es un placer conocer a un chico capaz de insultar a un Atobe- El pelirrojo se presentó entre risas.

-Ootori Choutarou, encantado- El único que parecía tranquilo y el más amable de todos se presentó.

-Shishido Ryo.- Cortante pero educado contestó el de pelo marrón cubierto por una gorra.

-Wakashi Hiyoshi.- Igual de cortante que el anterior, se presentó éste.

Casi todos se presentaron, exceptuando a dos de ellos. Uno era el hombre que había estado en la habitación mirándolo, y que realmente dudaba de que fuera compañero de estos chicos, y el otro parecía dormir complacidamente apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa. Ryoma se preguntaba si de verdad existía alguien que pudiera dormir con tanto ruido alrededor.

-Este es Kabaji Munehiro, y aunque no lo aparenta, es otro de nuestros compañeros- Lo presentó el pelirrojo, Gakuto, recordaba Echizen.

Era realmente poco creíble que alguien de la estructura de Kabaji estuviera todavía en la secundaria.

-Y este otro de acá durmiendo, es Jirou Akutagawa, cuando se duerme es imposible despertarlo.

Las presentaciones se acabaron mientras que Ryoma terminaba su desayuno. Sin importarle mucho las presentaciones. No le interesaba mucho relacionarse con gente en general, y menos si eran amigos del rey mono. Por lo que cuando comenzaron a observar a Ryoma fijamente, este no entendía a que se debía aquello.

-Gatito, es de básica educación presentarte a ti mismo cuando alguien más se presentó- Habló Keigo, mucho más relajado que hace unos momentos.

El Echizen comenzó a contar números para evitar golpear al castaño del odio que le tenía. Pero reflexionó de que quizás por mera educación y para hacerle saber al rey mono de que cuando quería ser educado lo era decidió presentarse.

-Echizen Ryoma. 15 años.

Bueno, no fue la gran presentación. Pero para ser Ryoma sí que era _la _presentación.

-¿Eres el hijo de Echizen Nanjiroh?- Preguntó por fin un poco interesado el que se había presentado como Shishido Ryo.

-El mismo.

-Vaya, nunca esperé conocer al hijo del Samurái Nanjiroh.- Comentó Ootori ilusionado.

Por esto Echizen odiaba presentarse. Todos quedaban maravillados con el hecho de que el fuera hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen, pero veían a su padre, no a él. Su padre que era un bueno para nada, sólo sabía jugar al tenis, y era su único atributo. En cuanto a cómo mantuvo a las empresas Echizen en éxito, era simple, tenía buenos empleados y una gran suerte para los negocios. No tenía nada de grandioso pero aun así todos parecían admirar a su padre. No era ni siquiera un buen padre, incapaz de visitar a su propio hijo al hospital cuando éste había intentado suicidarse.

Ryoma tenía la cabeza gacha, y el aura alrededor de él pareció ensombrecerse, pero de esto nadie se percató.

-¿Juegas al tenis como tu padre?

-Sí, algo.

-Debes ser realmente bueno jugando al tener por padre al Samurái Nanjiroh.

-Supongo.- El pelinegro se estaba hartando de todas las preguntas que hacían. Habían tocado un tema relativamente sensible y no mostraban señas de enterarse.

-Oh, tendré que comprobar eso. No existe mejor tenista en el mundo más que yo.- Atobe que se había mantenido callado al respecto, habló repentinamente. -¿Por qué no jugamos una partida?- El castaño le sonrió mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Por qué querría jugar contigo?- Le contestó Ryoma molesto de sentir hablar tan presumidamente a Atobe.

-Porque soy el mejor tenista de Japón. ¿O acaso el gatito está asustado de perder?- Lo retó.

-¿Asustado de un mono? Por supuesto que no. ¿Dónde está la cancha?

Atobe volvió a sonreírle mientras que se giraba para salir de la sala de estar siendo seguido por todos los otros.

-Sígueme.

* * *

Ambos quedaron hechos polvos. Keigo nunca hubiera esperado que un mocoso jugara tan bien, y Ryoma nunca hubiera esperado que el idiota del mono jugara tan bien. Habían demostrado gran parte de sus habilidades sorprendiendo secretamente a cada uno, siendo claro que ninguno lo admitiría.

El partido había finalizado con la victoria de Atobe, después de haber conseguido los dos puntos consecutivos en el Tie Break, siendo una reñida batalla entre los dos. Los expectantes, o sea, los compañeros del castaño, habían quedado impactado ante tal partido, aceptando que Echizen Ryoma era un excelente jugador a pesar de tener solo quince años.

-No juegas… nada mal… mocoso.- Le dijo Atobe entre jadeos por el cansancio mientras que comenzaba a alejarse de la cancha, siendo recibido por un Kabaji con una botella de agua y una toalla.

-Tú… Tampoco… Rey mono.- Jadeó Ryoma mientras exhalaba e inspiraba aire.

Una pena que Keigo no hubiera estado cerca para oírlo.

-Echizen, jugaste bastante bien.- Shishido se acercó a él y le tendió una botella de agua que no dudó en agarrarla.

Después de dársela, Shishido siguió a los otros que desaparecían junto a Atobe Keigo.

_Quizás, solo quizás, quedarse con los Atobe no sería tan malo como creía._

Descansado lo suficiente, Ryoma decidió que ya era hora de buscar su ropa, que había sido el verdadero motivo por el cual salir de ese cuarto.

Echizen todavía no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para jugar al tenis con ese pantalón que le quedaba tan suelto, pero estaba agradecido de que no se le cayera en medio del partido.

Recorriendo un poco el exterior de la mansión para ver si encontraba la lavandería afuera, Ryoma estuvo yendo y viniendo por todo alrededor de la mansión sin éxito. Estaba seguro que adentro de la mansión se perdería si tuviera que recorrerla entera, así que se rindió de buscar la lavandería y se resignó a tener que utilizar ese estúpido pantalón que lo hacía sentirse pequeño y acomplejado.

Sorpresivamente en medio de todas las vueltas que dio alrededor de la mansión, había vuelto a la entrada de esta, donde el mismo taxi de ayer lo había dejado para que entrase a la mansión. Y se percató de que allí era donde había dejado su maleta cuando se había asombrado por el tamaño de la mansión de los Atobe. Eso explicaba porque no encontraba su maleta, y ahora por fin podría cambiarse con su propia ropa.

Estaba por levantar su maleta cuando sintió un leve golpecito dentro de ella. ¿Estaba alucinando cosas? No lo creía, no estaba tan cansado como para eso. Y cuando sintió otro golpecito dentro de la maleta, confuso, la abrió.

De allí salió una bola de pelos con ojos azules maullando.

-¡Karupin!- Gritó Ryoma sorprendido de encontrarse con su gato que aseguraba haber dejado en su casa en San Francisco.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado su gato hasta aquí? Era algo que Ryoma no entendía, pero poco pudo meditarlo cuando el gato salió disparado dirigiéndose adentro de la mansión.

Echizen preocupado por Karupin, lo siguió no sin antes agarrar su maleta y correr rápidamente por donde el gato había ido.

Entrando a la mansión, Ryoma tuvo que decidir rápido entre subir las escaleras o fijarse en la planta baja. Optó por la planta baja. Karupin no debía haber ido muy lejos, y buscó por cada rincón de la planta baja hasta dar con una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y estaba todo a oscuras. El pelinegro supo de inmediato que allí es donde estaría Karupin.

Entrando silenciosamente para no espantar al gato y que escapara, Ryoma buscó con la mirada todos los rincones del cuarto, que al parecer era una oficina de trabajo o un tipo de cuarto de estudio. Al ver que no estaba en ninguna parte visible, Ryoma perdió un poco la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, pero un maullido proveniente de debajo del escritorio por el cual Ryoma estaba por pasar, lo advirtió. Se agachó en menos de un segundo, y pronto sostuvo al gato en sus brazos.

-Te encontré.- Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Japón, Ryoma sonrió felizmente.

El gato simplemente maulló en respuesta, frotando su cabecita contra los brazos de Ryoma.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- La voz de Atobe Keigo resonó por la oficina.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente y el Echizen pudo presentir que habían dos personas en la oficina, y no pudo más que esconderse detrás del escritorio en el cual momentos antes estaba Karupin. Definitivamente no quería parecer un desubicado entrando en oficinas o cuarto en los cuales no le correspondia estar.

-¿No deberías estar con tus amigos en estos momentos?- Otra voz, pero esta vez perteneciente a la de una mujer resonó en la oficina.

-Acaban de irse. De cualquier forma, esto es importante.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de hospedar a un desconocido en esta casa- Keigo le reprochó.

El corazón de Ryoma se detuvo por un momento. Era obvio a quien se refería Atobe por "desconocido".

-¿Es que acaso debería preguntarte a quien debo o no debo hospedar en mi casa?- La mujer le contestó.

-Querida "madre", te recuerdo que solo eres la mujer de mi padre, no tienes más derecho que yo en esta casa, ni mucho menos derecho a hacer lo que se te dé la gana, sin el consentimiento de mi padre.

-Entonces lo lamento mucho querido Keigo que pensemos distinto, pero Echizen Ryoma se quedará en esta casa, quieras o no.

No hacía falta verlos como para saber que había mucha tensión entre ellos.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en meterlo en esta casa? ¿Quieres enfadar a mi padre?

-A tu padre no debería molestarle que hospede al hijo de una muy buena amiga mía. ¿O crees que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto?

-Sabes que no es por eso. ¡Es un Echizen! Mi padre odia todo lo relacionado a ellos.

-Pues creo que es hora de que supere ese odio.

-¡Ese chico traerá problemas a nuestra familia! ¡Será solo un estorbo!- Gritó Keigo sacado de quicio.

-Creo que no solo tu padre tendría que aprender a ser tolerante. Me trae sin problemas lo que pienses acerca de mi decisión con respecto a este tema. El chico se queda y punto.

-Como quieras. No llores cuando padre vuelva de su viaje de trabajo y vea a quien estás dejando meter en nuestras vidas.

Un portazo se escuchó y Ryoma supo que Atobe se había ido acabando la discusión con su "madre".

El pelinegro había quedado estupefacto ante tales revelaciones y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse metido en una casa desconocida…

_También se arrepentía de por un momento pensar de que podría llegar a encajar en esta casa._

Ryoma soltó a Karupin y abrazó sus rodillas todavía escondido detrás del escritorio. Sabía que no debería haberse ilusionado.

El pelinegro hizo sin querer un movimiento brusco y golpeó por accidente el escritorio, generando un ruido en la oficina.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Preguntó la mujer que todavía no había salido de la oficina. Ryoma tragó saliva.

_Tendría que dar una muy buena explicación sobre esto._

* * *

(1) Quería avisarles para aquellas personas que no siguen el manga de PoT o simplemente a las/os que no saben, que decidí utilizar la apariencia física de Atobe como está en el manga, o sea, que tendrá el cabello castaño y los ojos azules.

Ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
